Más que a nada en el mundo
by Plushy-rocket
Summary: Todas las respuestas a mis dudas se encuentran tras esa puerta. Estoy frente a ella y tiemblo ¿A qué le temo? No deseo entrar, pero vuelvo a ver la desesperación en tus ojos y me armo de valor. Entro. Historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Roger acerca de su hermano Heinz.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Normalmente no suelo incluir esto en mis historias por cuestiones meramente personales pero esta vez siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Esta historia está inspirada en uno de los fancomics de FM de la comunidad de Pixiv, su gran trabajo me ha motivado para hacer una interpretación propia. Los personajes por su parte le pertenecen a Disney bla bla bla cosas legales.

Escucho...

Puedo oír el lamento que viene detrás de la puerta, me es familiar, no es la primera vez que lo escucho. Estoy frente a ella y tengo la mano puesta en el picaporte ¿Qué es lo que me impide girarlo? ¿Miedo? Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y lentamente le doy vuelta...

Y miro...

Despierto. ¿Qué hora es? Parece que la cafeína hace horas que dejó de ser efectiva y el cansancio me venció, no he parado de trabajar con mi equipo desde que arrancaron las campañas electorales de Danville, si todo sale bien podré ser diputado y quien sabe, tal vez algún día hasta alcalde de la ciudad.

El trabajo duro siempre trae consigo frutos, ojalá pudiera hacerle ver eso a mi hermano.

Ah...

Regreso como siempre tarde a casa y ahí está él, como de costumbre, perdiendo el tiempo con un hobbie en el que hace años perdió la motivación. Le pregunto si ha preparado la comida, me mira de mal modo diciendo que ha comprado lasaña de microondas. Miro hacia la estancia y miro sobre un tripié un lienzo, en este solo hay una enorme X roja.

"¿Esa es tu gran obra? Se nota lo MUCHO que te has esforzado esta vez" le digo con el tono más fingidamente sarcástico que las cuerdas vocales me permiten. Heinz sólo me responde "¿Qué sabes tú de arte?" antes de irse a encerrar a su habitación.

No puedo evitar sentirme molesto por esa actitud, siempre ha sido así, viviendo consumido por los celos que siempre me ha tenido ¿Yo qué culpa tengo que él sea pésimo para el kickball o básicamente cualquier cosa en la que yo sobresalgo?

Pongo el microondas a funcionar, mientras espero me vienen a la mente unas imágenes: Un valle de cielo verde y prados morados, el cobertizo de nuestro hogar en Gimmelshtump, unas flores y un bello atardecer ¿Eso lo pintó él? ¿Qué tanto puede empeorar una persona en tan poco tiempo?

Siempre que pienso en ti me viene a la mente las palabras _amargado, fracasado, infantil... Perdedor_ ¿Siempre has sido así, hermano? Pero estoy demasiado cansado como para recordar, cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un bello sueño de éxitos y alegrías ¿Por qué ya no puedes venir a soñar conmigo?


	2. II

Apenas y siento el frío del ambiente, pero no estoy seguro que sea por la emoción de haber ganado el distrito.

"¿Debes sentirte muy orgullo no? Aunque la verdad tus rivales no tenían la más mínima oportunidad ante el candidato más guapo". Wendy da saltos de alegría mientras lee las noticias del diario que sostengo.

"Sí, supongo" le contesto no con el ánimo que debería.

"¿Otra vez estas así por el desadaptado de tu hermano? Deberías decirle que se mude a su propio departamento, además ahora que serás un hombre público no es bueno para tu imagen que te vean con alguien como... ese."

"Tal vez..." Y me pierdo nuevamente en pensamientos, últimamente las tensiones han ido a mayor, a veces sólo desearía tomarlo por los hombros, darle una patada y mandarlo derecho a la calle, estoy seguro de que él lo haría si tuviese la suficiente fuerza... ¿Será acaso el mero pudor lo que no me deja hacerlo? No, hay algo más.

De pronto siento el brazo de Wendy aferrándose al mío, no llevamos demasiado tiempo de conocernos, apenas hace unas semanas durante una promoción en el centro de la ciudad ella se acercó a pedirme una foto y yo quedé encandilado del brillo de sus dorados cabellos que son opacados por el de su sonrisa. Tenía tantos años que no veía una así...

Hermano ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste?

"Roger, ¿estás bien?" Regreso de golpe a la realidad, me siento incómodo, estoy enloqueciendo. Retiro su mano de la mía. Aun así soy lo suficientemente hipócrita como para regresarle esa sonrisa y decirle que estoy bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse y que simplemente estoy un poco tenso por el trabajo que se vendrá.

"Oye, conozco un buen lugar al que ir, eso te hará sentir mejor."

La temperatura empezaba a bajar, aún con la bufanda mis mejillas se sienten frías y el cielo comienza a nublarse peligrosamente.

"Es posible que llueva, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí, iré por el paraguas." Le digo.

"¿Te acompaño?"

"No es necesario, espérame aquí". Mi hermano aún sigue en casa, temo que si ella va...

Camino a paso apresurado, no me toma demasiado tiempo llegar. Abro la puerta, el paraguas está a un lado, al final creo que he exagerado un poco, tan sólo lo tomo y...

Escucho un grito. Sospecho que debo aprovechar mis dotes de adivino, pero lejos de reírme me preocupo ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Entro a la cocina, veo a mi hermano frente a la cocineta. Le pregunto muy angustiado qué ha ocurrido.

"Es que me corté" me muestra su dedo, apenas y tiene una gota de sangre... Y... ¿Nada más? el silencio se vuelve incómodo.

"Eres un exagerado de lo peor, no sé ni por qué me tomo la molestia de preocuparme"

"Oh claro, todavía de que me tomo la molestia de preparar la cena esta vez, pero que va, si todo lo que hago le incomoda al perfecto de Roger, hasta si me quejo lo hago mal a los ojos de don perfecto..."

Hubo un punto en el que dejé de oír sus acusaciones, estaba completamente harto de que siempre actuara como un niño pequeño, de que me envidara por todo, de su mediocridad.

"¡Basta!" Golpeé tan fuerte sobre la tabla de picar que esta salió volando, el sonido fue casi tan estridente como el de mi grito. Sujeté uno de sus brazos casi por inercia.

"¡Ya no aguanto tus lloriqueos infantiles, estoy más que fastidiado de tus rabietas de niño pequeño y sobre todo de que me culpes de todos los fracasos de tu vida! No quiero volver a..."

Algo me interrumpió, estaba temblando. Volví en mí... "¿Heinz?" Comenzó a balbucear algo y tenía los brazos cubriendo su rostro ¿qué significaba eso? Poco a poco las sílabas comenzaban a formar palabras.

"N... nn... no... me... g-gooo... golpees... p-por... f..fa..vor... yo... no..."

¿Golpear? Por qué piensa que yo... no, no es a mí a quien tiene miedo ahora, él ve en mi un fantasma de algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo...

Llevaba en brazos un par de gazas y unas banditas adhesivas, no serían suficientes para curarlo pero al menos servirían de algo. Le pido que extienda su brazo, con lágrimas en los ojos me responde que le dolerá y digo seriamente que no sea tan miedoso. Obedece.

"Listo, con esto estarás mejor" Sonrío para que se sienta más calmado.

"Pero todavía me duele."

"¿Pero te duele menos no? ¿Lo ves? Ya estás un poco mejor."

Y una pálida sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, apenas y es visible con todas esas heridas. "Gracias hermano."

"Siempre que te duela avísame y yo estaré ahí para hacerte sentir mejor."

Entonces retrocedo. Esta vez no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable por esto e intento confortarlo.

"Heinz, tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño, estaba molesto y sólo te he dicho esas cosas por tu bien." Intento poner nuevamente mi mano sobre su hombro pero el reacciona instintivamente rechazándome. En ese instante bajó los brazos y pude contemplar con horror la desesperación en su mirada.

"Eso... eso fue lo que dijo papá."

Me quedo helado, no es la primera vez que lo veo así, esa vez recuerdo todo lo que pasó.

Aquel día en nuestro natal Gimmelshtump, Heinz debía pasar una prueba de hombría saltando desde la piscina más alta, el pobre se aferró a la tabla como un gato asustado causando la risa y la burla de todos los espectadores, nuestros padres estaban avergonzados. Por la noche mamá subió a mi alcoba como de costumbre a arroparme y a darme el beso de las buenas noches, poco antes de dormirme oí abrirse la puerta principal, era papá que llegaba. Estaba borracho. Al poco rato me dio hambre y decidí bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo, pero algo llamó mi atención, el ruido venía del ático donde dormía mi hermano. Subí lentamente mientras notaba cómo el ruido se acrecentaba, al estar frente a la puerta podía oír unos gritos, claramente era la voz de papá. Con muchos nervios abrí la puerta. Por muchos años me arrepentí de haber tomado esa decisión hasta olvidar por completo lo ocurrido.

"¡Eres una escoria, un cobarde, me arrepiento de haberte tenido!"

"Lo.. lo siento papá."

"¡Y te crees que eso nos va a devolver el honor de la familia que hoy has mancillado!"

"Perdón... por favor... no me pegues..."

"Y encima sigues llorando como una niña." Con cada grito venía un nuevo golpe.

"Yo... yo ya no seré..."

"¡Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano, las mejores notas, el mejor en kickball, y en cambio tú..."

Empuño con fuerza la botella de licor que llevaba en la mano y yo... no pude contemplar aquella escena, simplemente no lo soporte y corrí con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que no podía enfrentar a papá y si decía algo acabaría teniendo el mismo destino. Yo también soy un cobarde.

Hermano ¿Por eso me odias, verdad? No importaba cuanto te esforzaras, siempre estarías viviendo a las sombras de todo lo que yo realizara.

"Perdón." Tal vez no haya sido mi culpa pero no hallo otra palabra en este momento. Me siento mal, la cabeza me da vueltas y nuevamente siento que lo mejor es salir. Él reacciona extrañado, no sabe por qué le he dicho eso. Sólo lo oigo mencionar mi nombre antes de salir por la puerta.


	3. III

Al final lo que las nubes trajeron consigo fue nieve, para cuando llegué nuevamente al parque el pasto ya se encontraba cubierto de escarcha y el agua de la fuente estaba a nada de congelarse. Pese a la hora, un par de parejas se paseaban por el lugar, tomadas de la mano, compartiendo la bufanda y disfrutando de aquella escena de película.

Yo mismo debería estar protagonizando una; ahí bajo la luz del farol, Roger Doofenshmirtz se declara a la chica que le gusta con una rosa bañada blancos cristales, ella le dirá que sí y su vida seguirá siendo perfecta como siempre lo ha sido.

Ella no está ahí.

Él tampoco lo está.

"¿Roger?" una voz me saca de mis pensamientos. "Pensé que ya no volverías... ¿Todo bien?"

Sonrío, le digo que sí, ser político me ha ayudado a aprender a mentir.

"Pues vamos a donde te he dicho antes de que el frío empeore."

Le pregunto si no es demasiado tarde, total ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para verlo a estas horas de la noche? parece ignorar mi pregunta y me lleva a rastras de todos modos. Avanzamos por una calle oscura, las farolas no sirven, ya veo qué será una de las primeras cosas que proponga una vez que llegue al ayuntamiento.

Sin saber de dónde, una pandilla aparece frente a nosotros, le pido a Wendy que no entre en pánico y se ponga detrás de mí.

"Será mejor que nos dejen en paz, no querrán tener problemas con alguien tan influyente como yo" apresuro a decir.

El líder de la banda da unos pasos al frente.

"¿Problemas? No, nada de eso, por el contrario, queremos un par de favores de tu parte, ya sabes, un par de leyes que sean buenas para nosotros y no dudo que si alguien como tú las propone no tardarán mucho en darles el visto bueno."

"Ja ¿Y qué les hace creer que yo voy a apoyar a una banda de patanes como ustedes?"

Me sonríe y antes de que pueda darme cuenta de lo que eso significa siento un gran dolor en la nuca, me han golpeado con un enorme bate.

Lo blanco se torna negro y lentamente caigo...

El golpe es duro, el dolor intenso y el frío no me ayuda en nada, ni siquiera soy capaz de sentir la yema de mis dedos. Intento gritarle a Wendy para que huya pero ella se queda inmóvil mientras ese bastardo se acerca a ella y murmura algo que no logro escuchar y es ahora cuando deseo alzar mi voz para pedir ayuda mas nada sale de mis labios.

Y pienso en toda la gente de la campaña, en mis viejos colegas, en mis compañeros del colegio... lo veo tan claro... Durante todos estos años siempre me vi acompañado por gente que me sonreía tan falsamente como yo lo hacía con ellos, gente buscándome por mi popularidad y las chicas acosándome por ser bien parecido, pese a ello nunca me sentí solo y peor aún, siempre critiqué a mi hermano por ser un antisocial mientras yo me ensalzaba por la cantidad de mis seguidores...

"Hermano, deberías salir y hacer amigos, deja esas cosas de la ciencia y los libros, la gente piensa que eres raro."

"No me importa que piense la gente de mi" me dijo ese día mientras construía su proyecto de ciencias, "haré lo que a mí me gusta hacer y tal vez un día encuentre a alguien que aprecie lo que en verdad me apasiona."

Hasta ahora lo comprendo; yo he sido el que estuvo solo todo este tiempo. No... No siempre estuve solo.

"Heinz, no quiero ir a la escuela."

"No te preocupes Roger, la escuela no es tan mala cuando no vas vestido como niña o hueles a ajo y los demás niños te golpean por eso, es más, seguro logras hacer buenos amigos."

"Pero yo quiero jugar contigo."

Con ternura secaste la lágrima de mi ojo y me preguntaste si deseaba que fuéramos al parque a jugar, me tomaste de la mano y salimos corriendo pensando en lo divertido que sería, pero cuando regresamos a casa todos sucios sólo a ti te castigaron...

Es verdad, muchas veces tu enfrentaste las consecuencias de las cosas que yo hacía o te pedía hacer para mí y aún sonreías, pero al final las lágrimas y las heridas de tu carne terminaron por marchitar esa felicidad, me volví la razón de tu sufrimiento y me odiaste... ¿Pero acaso había rencor en tu corazón cuando me contabas chistes los días que estaba enfermo? ¿Las lágrimas que derramabas cuando me leías un cuento de final feliz eran de celos? En las mías sólo hay arrepentimiento en estos momentos.

Hermano, si tan sólo estuvieras a mi lado en este momento de angustia conmigo...

"¡Oigan ustedes!"

¿Podrá ser esa voz?

"Más les vale dejar a mi hermano en paz si no quieren pasarla mal"

El líder de la banda parece desconcentrado y dirige su mirada a Wendy.

"Oye, dijiste que mantendrías a ese perdedor fuera de nuestros asuntos."

"Los dos se odian, cómo rayos iba a suponer que aparecería en estos momentos, de todos modos ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Atacarnos con esa caja que tiene en las manos? Es un idiota, Chad."

¿Puede ser eso...? Era una maldita trampa y ella era parte... Siento náuseas...

"Ustedes lo pidieron."

En ese momento sea lo que sea que llevaba en las manos explotó, casi en el instante me percaté que llevaba una especie de cubrebocas y no tardé en darme cuenta de la razón: La caja era un contenedor comprimido de la basura del mes y todos los restos de comida cayeron sobre la pandilla, sin mencionar que el olor era fatal, esta vez de verdad que quería vomitar.

"Eww, Chad, esto no era parte del trato."

"Olvida eso y vámonos."

Escucho varios pasos corriendo a toda marcha huyendo del lugar, también a mi hermano celebrando porque el aparato ha funcionado y lo oigo gritar "¡Hermano!" antes de quedar completamente noqueado por el olor.


	4. IV

Después de todos estos años al fin se invirtieron los papeles, esta vez era yo quien yacía en el sofá siendo curado por mi hermano.

"No te muevas ¿qué no vez que lo haces más difícil?"

"A estas alturas ya era para que supieras bien cómo ajustar una venda y a no echar litros de alcohol en las heridas. Además qué rayos era esa cosa, si de verdad tenías intenciones de ayudarme algo de olor menos fétido también hubiera ayudado."

"Ja, hasta crees que yo iba con esas buenas intenciones, para que lo sepas en primer lugar esa cosa era mi más reciente basurainador construido a raíz de que _alguien_ no sabe cómo reciclar la basura y el bote de la cocina ya estaba a reventar, con eso al menos ya no iba a tener necesidad de cargarlo hasta el patio y en segunda, yo ni siquiera sabía que estarías ahí, simplemente decidí ir a tomar algo de aire pero las parejas del parque me daban asco, así que tomé el basurainador para arruinarles el momento y como no me oriento bien terminé perdido cerca de ese callejón."

"Genial, salvado por uno de tus extraños inventos, al menos creo que esta vez el botón de autodestrucción sirvió para algo útil."

Él no contesta nada y reina el silencio. ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Si él no se hubiese aparecido no quiero ni imaginar lo que esos sujetos me hubieran obligado a hacer... y en vez de estarle agradeciendo... Soy un completo idiota.

"Heinz, yo..."

"Mañana dejaré de ser una molestia para ti"

"¿Qué? No espera, necesito decirte que..."

No me deja continuar, toma algo de su bolsillo y se abalanza sobre mí. Por un instante el tiempo parece suspendido hasta que alza su mano... ¿Deseas vengarte? Si eso quieres, esta vez no me negaré, cierro los ojos y enfrento mi destino.

Y siento... algo pegajoso en mi mejilla izquierda, abro los parpados y palpo mi cara, simplemente me ha colocado cinta adhesiva en forma de X... ¿Pero qué significa esto? Se lo pregunto con la mirada, pero él me responde con el frío cristalino de sus ojos y aunque las ojeras lo hacen parecer intimidante no siento ninguna clase de temor. Lentamente él se levanta y se da la media vuelta.

"Hará más frió en la madrugada, será mejor que te tapes bien." Es todo lo que me dice antes de irse y de paso apagar la luz. Vaya gesto de cortesía.

Tomo las sábanas que puso en el piso y me cubro, me acuerdo de mamá deseándome las buenas noches y entonces me cuestiono ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te deseo tener lindos sueños? ¿Sabes si quiera la sensación cálida y confortarte de recibir un beso en la mejilla antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo?

Hermano...

Soy el rey del palacio y en mi reino no existe otra cosa más que dicha y felicidad, pero a las afueras se extiende un valle árido azotado por la soledad y la muerte. Y a lo lejos te miro caminando sin rumbo a tu perdición. Los súbditos me aconsejan no mirar más por aquel balcón, que me deleite con las miles y manjares que ellos han preparado para mí, y sólo para mí porque en este lugar los habitantes son sombras con mi forma. Pero ya no logro contenerme y salgo, lo dejo todo en un instante me encuentro en aquel lugar. Tú sigues tu marcha, yo intento gritarte pero el viento se lleva mis palabras. Emprendo una carrera y tomo tu mano.

No volteas.

Una gran tormenta se avecina, el paisaje dejó de ser visible y apenas y puedo ver que estas frente a mí. El viento ruge, me azota y levanta como su estuviésemos en medio de un tornado pero me aferro a ti y grito desesperadamente tu nombre...

Heinz... Heinz... no te vayas... Heinz... no eres tú el que no desea estar solo.

Y lentamente resbala mi mano ¿o eres tu quien me sueltas? Aquel gran torbellino me separa de ti, el reino es destruido, todo...

_Nadie está aquí, no hay nadie aquí, nada hay aquí._

Despierto.

No sé qué hora es, pero los rayos de luz asoman por la ventana. Seguramente se me ha hecho tarde para el trabajo, pero al diablo con eso por un día.

¿Hermano? Busco por toda la casa, corro a su habitación pero está vacío, se ha llevado todo consigo. Bueno, casi todo. En un rincón se encuentra un lienzo... es aquel infame cuadro.

"Parece que hasta tú mismo sabías que era tan malo era" digo en voz alta. Posiblemente las ratas del basurero sepan más que nosotros del arte contemporáneo. Tomo el cuadro y lo miro pensando que será la última vez pero me percato de algo; justo en el borde superior hay algo de cinta adhesiva, tal parece que se trata de una cubierta. Apresuro a removerla.

Bajo la X se encontraba una pintura de mí de niño, sonriendo. De nada sirve describir la técnica o el estilo porque no hay palabras que alcancen a describir todo lo que siento en este instante.

Desde lo más hondo de mí, surge un nuevo recuerdo. Él sostiene un mapa, me ha dicho que se lo ha cambiado a un pirata por un par de latas de frijoles.

"¿Qué es esa X de ahí?"

"¿Acaso no lo sabes? La X marca el lugar donde han escondido un gran tesoro."

"¿Y para qué querría alguien enterrar un tesoro"?

"Para que nadie más lo robe, por su puesto, todos los piratas deben protegerlos?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es valioso, muy valioso, es lo que quieren más que a nada en el mundo."

_La X marca el lugar donde han escondido un gran tesoro._

_Es lo que quieren más que a nada en el mundo._

_La X... más que a nada en el mundo._

Ahora lo comprendo todo, en ese instante, esa mirada no era de odio, querías que yo me percatara de lo que eso significaba.

Aquel día me dijiste que los piratas escondían sus tesoros de aquellos que quisieran robarles pero sabes, comienzo a creer que en realidad lo protegían de sí mismos, porque lo aman tanto que temen que caiga presa de sus demonios internos y ser ellos mismos los destructores de su felicidad.

Heinz, hay demasiado dicha y dolor en mi corazón pero no bastan las lágrimas para describirlo.

Hermano, te quiero. Y espero que algún día sepas que tú también eres lo que cuido más que a nada en el mundo.

Fin.


End file.
